bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Terror
Big Time Terror is the 14th episode of Big Time Rush. It aired May 8 2010. Plot After seeing a moving table or a "ghost table" Carlos thinks there is a ghost at The Palm Woods, and the other guys try to convince him that there is not. Gustavo stays with the boys for a night because his mansion is flooded. In the morning, Carlos and Logan go ghost hunting with Mr. Bitters, Carlos tries to prove that there is a ghost, Logan goes only to disprove Carlos and Mr. Bitters goes because he wants to try and make the ghost leave The Palm Woods. They spend all of their time in the lobby, while Gustavo hangs with James and Kendall at the pool. Gustavo is being a horrid house guest he snores, yells in his sleep, and is just being obnoxious so James and Kendall try to get him to leave. As it happens, Gustavo's mansion won't be un-flooded for five more days. Gustavo moves all of his own things into the boys' apartment. Kelly tells James and Kendall that Gustavo's mansion has been un-flooded for days. The boys have to get him back to the mansion before he has too much fun. Kendall James Carlos and Logan realize that none of them are getting anything accomplished because they are not working together. The boys chase the ghost with ecto-vacuum cleaners. Instead of sucking up the ghost, they suck the ghost costume off the new girl at the Palm Woods Stephanie King. The boys agree not to tell on her as long as they help scare Gustavo back to his mansion. After they do, the boys perform a song called Shot in the Dark. In the end everybody is back to normal sitting by the pool when they see another moving table. Stephanie claims that it's not her and everyone but her runs away. Katie pops up from a bush and says to Stephanie that she can't believe how much fun she could have with the fishing line and Stephanie says told you so. Songs *Shot in the Dark *Stuck *City Is Ours Quotes :Katie at the boys What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning! :Mrs. Knight: Katie let me handle this. louder WHAT IS GOING ON IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING!!! ---- :Kendall I cannot believe we can't get rid of Gustavo. :Logan Yeah, well, I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost. :Kendall and James You believe in ghosts? :Logan I believe in the doo-doos in my pants. (Kendall and James make disgusted faces) :Bitters by yelling GHOOOST!!! ---- :James We haven't failed this bad since we lost to Duluth East in hockey eight-one. :Carlos 'Right that was the game Kendall and I got ejected from for unsportsmanlike mooning. :'Kendall Wait a minute that's it! :James We should moon Gustavo and the ghost? :Kendall No we beat Duluth East in the finals later because we were all back on the ice--together. :Carlos James and Logan: As a team. :Carlos Right! We're gonna team moon them! :Kendall Close we're gonna team up ---- :Bitters 'We have to get rid of that ghost. :'Carlos Don't worry we'll catch it (pulls out green fishing net) tonight. :Logan With a fishing net? :Carlos An ecto net. :Logan Fishing net. :Carlos Ecto net! :Logan It's a fishing net. :Carlos Ec-to net! :Logan Fishing net. :Carlos ECTO NET! ---- :Gustavo Well James I am on the California Hotel No Welcome List. Along with Russell Crowe. all the members of Aerosmith. And the Original Host of Blue's Clues. The '90s were really wild times. Trivia *This episode is a parody of "Paranormal Activity" *The chasing scene is a parody of Ghostbusters and Scooby-Doo. *Also Stephanie said: "...and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling... cute hot guys." which is a parody of the famous saying that villains say in Scooby-Doo (which is "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids") . *This episode is usually aired in October as a Halloween Special same with Big Time Halloween. *This episode aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Beyond Belief" lineup featuring supernatural-themed episodes of Nickelodeon's sitcoms and also featured new episodes of iCarly (iBelieve in Bigfoot) Victorious (Tori the Zombie) and True Jackson, VP (True Fear). This episode originally aired on a Saturday night (the second episode to do so after the pilot episode "Big Time Audition") and aired at the special time of 8:30 p.m. ET/PT 7:30 p.m. CT/MT. *Gustavo mentions Russell Crowe. Aerosmith. and the "original host of Blue's Clues" (Steven Burns) in this episode. *This is the first Halloween-themed episode. However, it airs all year due to it not having a plot revolving around Halloween. *This episode also premiered on Nickelodeon Southeast Asia & Nickelodeon Philippines on October 31st as part of Nickelodeon's Planet Scream Special. *Also Stephanie King is a play on Stephen King. This was also the first appearance of Stephanie. *Gustavo seems to "interact" more with Big Time Rush in this episode. *The reason why Gustavo is on the hotel not welcome list is yet unknown. Gallery 114 14 Big Time Terror